Daylight
“'Daylight'” is the eighteenth and final track off of Taylor Swift’s seventh studio album, ''Lover'', released on August 23, 2019. Lyrics '1 My love was as cruel as the cities I lived in Everyone looked worse in the light There are so many lines that I've crossed unforgiven I'll tell you the truth, but never goodbye 'Chorus I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you I've been sleeping so long in a 20-year dark night And now I see daylight, I only see daylight '2 Luck of the draw only draws the unlucky And so I became the butt of the joke I wounded the good and I trusted the wicked Clearing the air, I breathed in the smoke Maybe you ran with the wolves and refused to settle down Maybe I've stormed out of every single room in this town Threw out our cloaks and our daggers because it's morning now It's brighter now, now 'Chorus I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you (I can never look away) I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you (Things will never be the same) I've been sleeping so long in a 20-year dark night (Now I'm wide awake) And now I see daylight (Daylight), I only see daylight (Daylight) I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight 'Bridge And I can still see it all (In my mind) All of you, all of me (Intertwined) I once believed love would be (Black and white) But it's golden (Golden) And I can still see it all (In my head) Back and forth from New York (Sneaking in your bed) I once believed love would be (Burning red) But it's golden Like daylight, like daylight Like daylight, daylight 'Chorus I don't wanna look at anything else now that I saw you (I can never look away) And I don't wanna think of anything else now that I thought of you (Things will never be the same) I've been sleeping so long in a 20-year dark night (Now I'm wide awake) And now I see daylight (I see daylight), I only see daylight (Ah) I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight (Ah) (And I can still see it all) I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight (And I can still see it all, back and forth from New York) I only see daylight, daylight, daylight, daylight (I once believed love would be burning red) 'Outro Like daylight It's golden like daylight You gotta step into the daylight and let it go Just let it go, let it go 'Outro I wanna be defined by the things that I love Not the things I hate Not the things I'm afraid of, I'm afraid of Or the things that haunt me in the middle of the night I, I just think that You are what you love Official audio Category:Lover songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Songs produced by Taylor Swift